La Pelea por el Amor de una Doncella
by Kaoru-ken
Summary: Kaoru planea una cena para Kenshin, pero es raptada por un hombre que fué su prometido... Kenshin intentará rescatarla y entre ellos se librará "La Pelea por el Amor de una Doncella" ... KK... SM


LA PELEA POR EL AMOR DE UNA DONCELLA.

Por Kaoru_ken

NOTA: ESTE FIC YA HABÍA ESTADO ANTES EN FF.NET, DEMO...POR DESPISTADA (¬¬) LO BAJÉ Y LO SUBO POR SI ALGUIEN SE INTERESA EN LEERLO DE NUEVO, O POR PRIMERA VEZ (^-^)

_Kaoru_ken: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo sólo me limité a tomarlos prestados para hacer este fic, el único personaje que yo inventé [al menos que alguien me pueda comprobar todo lo contrario ^-^u] fue Toya Takashi._

_Esta historia sucedió después de que Kenshin se recobrara de las heridas que había sufrido tras la batalla con Shishio. Las comillas("") simbolizan los pensamientos de los personajes, mientras que los paréntesis cuadrados([ ])simbolizan mis pensamientos o acotaciones._

****************************

-¡Dios, ¿qué es esto?!, ¿por qué.....por qué a él? ¡despierta!......por favor despierta.....

Ella no paraba de llorar, solo podía ver al cuerpo cubierto por sangre entre sus brazos.....

****************************

        Todo era normal en el dojo Kamiya, Un hombre con pantalón y camisa blanca toma uno de los pescados y comienza a comerlo desesperadamente.

-¡oye Sanosuke, ese pescado es mío!- alegaba Yahiko, mientras trataba de quitarle la comida a Sanosuke.

-te equivocas, era tuyo...Yahiko-chan

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! 

- Ya, tranquilos, dejen de pelear- agregó Kaoru, tratando de tranquilizar a ambos

- Tu no te metas ....¡fea!

- ¿¡fea!?-dijo Kaoru enfurecida.

Tras el comentario de Yahiko, se escuchó un gran golpe, era Kaoru, que lo golpeó con la espada de bambú, Kenshin sólo miraba algo sorprendido ante la reacción de Kaoru, aunque realmente todo eso ya era normal para él. Una pequeña niña se acercó al samurai con una pelota de papel...

-Ken-nii, vamos a jugar....- era Ayame quién pedía un poco de atención por parte de Kenshin.

-está bien- respondió él con una sonrisa, se levantó y salió al jardín cargando a la niña sobre sus hombros.

La niña comenzó a reír mientras aventaba la pelota a Susume,  Kenshin las miraba con ternura, pero de pronto sus ojos se percataron  de una sombra escondida entre los árboles, su mirada se tornó fría, pero de pronto recordó a las niñas...

-Ayame, Susume, vayan con Kaoru-dono

-Está bien Ken-nni- las niñas corrieron hacia la casa-Alcánzame Susume, alcánzame-gritaba contenta Ayame.

Kenshin se acercó a lo que parecía ser la sombra, pero esta desapareció de un salto, Kenshin estaba por seguirla, pero algo lo interrumpió......

-Kenshin, ya es tarde, parece que va a llover, es mejor que entres.

-Ahora voy Kaoru-dono- él se apresuró hacia ella, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de desconfianza hacia la dirección a la que se dirigió la sombra, luego llegó hasta Kaoru, ella le dedicó una sonrisa y ambos entraron al Dojo.

Sanosuke y Kenshin estaban en la habitación de este último, el peleador se recargó en la pared como solía hacerlo con un esqueleto de pez en la boca y miró fijamente a Kenshin.

-Y bien ¿cuándo se lo dirás?

-¿Decir que?- respondió Kenshin mientras arreglaba su futón para dormir. 

-Kenshin, ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?, por más que te niegues a admitirlo sé lo que sientes por ella.

El samurai, ante la respuesta de Sanosuke, evade la mirada de este y la fija en el futón....

-creo que ya es hora de dormir...

-Maldición Kenshin, por qué no demuestras de una buena vez tus sentimientos

-Kaoru-dono es....muy importante para mi...-Sanosuke sonrió y suspiró

-Lo sé, aunque creo que es más que eso...

 Kaoru miró fijamente hacia el cielo mientras el aire mecía su cabello, vio una estrella fugaz, y la miró con algo de melancolía.

-"Hoy se cumplen ya dos años......, pero ahora ya no me importa, este año es diferente"-ella sonrió, sacó de su bolsillo un anillo de oro con una incrustación azul, lo arrojo lo más lejos que pudo y se dirigió a su habitación.

En la mañana siguiente Yahiko, después de limpiar el piso como cinco veces por haber llamado fea a Kaoru, partió hacia el Akabeko con un ramo de flores, Sanosuke lo vio salir y decidió seguirlo para molestarlo después.

-¿A dónde vas Sano?- preguntó Kenshin a su amigo cuando este estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta.

-Sólo iré a caminar

-¿No irás a seguir a Yahiko o sí?

-¡quién crees que soy?

-Por eso mismo lo digo-Kenshin sintió de nuevo la presencia de aquella vez que jugaba con las niñas- " ¡esa sombra de nuevo!"-Kenshin volvió su mirada al mismo lugar de la vez pasada.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada, no es nada-contestó Ken-san con una sonrisa. 

Megumi llegó con un paquete al parecer de medicinas

-Buenos días Ken...

-Buenos días Señorita Megumi- contestó Kenshin 

-¡bueno y yo qué!-protestó Sano

- Ah, buenos días cabeza de gallo

- ¡mira quién lo dice, la kitsune!

- ¡¿a quién le dices kitsune?!- Ambos se miraron de forma retadora

- Megumi, buenos días- dijo Kaoru mientras llegaba corriendo hasta ella.

- Hola Kaoru

- ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

- Si, aquí lo traigo-contestó Megumi dando a Kaoru el paquete

- Muy bien vayamos a mi habitación- Y así las dos mujeres se fueron dejando algo confundidos al Samurai y al peleador.

- Sanosuke, hay algo que me preocupa y quiero decirte

- ¿Te decidiste por fin a hablar con Kaoru?- preguntó Sanosuke mientras codeaba a Kenshin.

- No, no es nada de eso-La expresión de Sanosuke se tornó a una más seria- el día de ayer vi una sombra entre los árboles, era un presencia muy extraña, hace ya una semana que comencé a sentirla, pero no quería preocupar a nadie, es como si estuviera espiándonos.

- ¿Espiándonos?

- Así es.

- ¿No serán parte del grupo de Makoto Shishio?

- Me temo que es mucho más serio que eso...

      Los dos se miraron seriamente, mientras alguien los observaba desde la espesura de un árbol.

-"Quiénes son ellos"- La sombra  miró fijamente hacia Kenshin y enfocó hacia su cicatriz en forma de cruz- "Acaso será....si, es Battusai"

Yahiko llegó al Akabeko con sus flores algo maltratadas y un poco agitado, miró la entrada y recordó lo que había platicado con Kenshin el día anterior....

****Flash back****

Kenshin y Yahiko estaban en la orilla del río practicando.

-Lo haces muy bien, te parece si descansamos un poco- sugirió Kenshin mientras Yahiko asentía con la cabeza.

Ambos se sentaron en el río, y Kenshin comenzó a felicitarlo.

-haz mejorado mucho, eres muy buen estudiante y Kaoru es muy buena maestra ¿no lo crees así?- Pero Yahiko no contestó, Kenshin lo volteó a ver y se percató de que Yahiko tenía la mirada fija en Subame, quién se veía pasar a lo lejos junto con Tae, el samurai sonrió.

-¿por qué no le dices cuánto te agrada?

-¿Eh?- Yahiko volvió su vista

- Se que sientes algo muy especial por Subame, y creo que deberías decírselo. Además siempre estás diciendo que no quieres que te traten como a un chiquillo, pues entonces compórtate como un hombre y díselo.

- Kenshin....

******fin del Flash back*******

Yahiko entró decidido al Akabeko

-¡Subame tengo que hablar contigo!

Subame lo miró algo sorprendida mientras sostenía una charola, fue entonces cuando Yahiko se percató de que todos lo miraban con atención, su cara se volvió roja y Subame comenzó a reír.

      Ya afuera del Akabeko, Yahiko dio la espalda por un instante a Subame.

- Necesito decirte Algo 

- ¿Qué sucede Yahiko-chan?

- ¿por qué sigues llamándome así?

- Lo siento me olvidé de que te molestaba.

- Ya no importa- Yahiko volvió a dar vuelta para quedar frente a ella y le estiró las rosas- Son para ti

- Muchas gracias – Subame las recibió con una gran sonrisa

- Subame....yo.....yo....¡Subame tu me gustas mucho!

La niña lo miró algo sorprendida por la confesión, pero no respondió nada.  Y después de un minuto, Yahiko trató de romper el silencio.

-Sé que solo soy un niño, pero tenía que decírtelo......creo que debo irme.

Él dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Yahiko, espera!

El niño volteó y Subame se acercó a él dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Tu también me agradas Yahiko. 

Kaoru y Megumi seguían en su habitación, la doctora abrió el paquete y comenzó a sacar todo tipo de cosméticos [claro no como los de ahora, tomemos en cuenta de que eran tiempos muy remotos].

- Bien creo que con esto bastará- Kaoru miró sorprendida a Megumi, pensando en cómo podía poseer tantos cosméticos.

- No pongas esa cara, una mujer siempre debe estar prevenida para cualquier ocasión.

- Megumi... ¿Por qué decidiste ayudarme?, pensé que Kenshin era alguien muy especial para ti.

- Y así es....- Megumi se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta que estaba semiabierta, miró hacia fuera, donde estaban Kenshin y Sanosuke, y fijó la vista en Sanosuke- el siempre será alguien  muy importante para mi, pero no como tu lo crees.

- No me digas que.......

- Es mejor que no saques conclusiones, mejor apresurémonos, ya casi es de noche.

- ¿Y cómo haremos con Yahiko?

-  no te preocupes, pediré a Sanosuke que lo lleve a su casa, no creo que el se niegue, pero Yahiko......bueno digamos que no creo que quiera cooperar.

- ¿Y Kenshin?

- Ya también me encargaré de decirle a ese cabeza de gallo de que lo arregle.

- Megumi.... muchas gracias.

- No me las des, se te olvida que el día en que Kenshin se fue, tu fuiste la única de la que se despidió.

 Y así Megumi comenzó a arreglar a Kaoru.

Más tarde mientras Kenshin y Sanosuke reían por un comentario del segundo, Yahiko llegó con una gran sonrisa, y se sentó junto a ellos.

- ¿Y cómo te fue Yahiko-chan?- preguntó Sanosuke con ganas de molestar al chiquillo.

- hola Sanosuke

- ¿hola Sanosuke?, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Estás enfermo?- Sanosuke comenzó a tocar con la mano la frente del niño.

- Yo no creo que esté enfermo, o por lo menos no de algo grave- Kenshin sonrió, pues sospechaba de dónde venía Yahiko.

En eso Megumi llegó con ellos y llamó a Sanosuke y a Yahiko.

-Bien y ahora que quieres kitsune?.

-Deja de llamarme así, cabeza de gallo.

-¿y bien que sucede Megumi?- preguntó Yahiko.

- Necesito pedirles un favor, esta noche Kaoru preparó una cena muy especial para Kenshin, y es por eso que necesito que Yahiko vaya a tu casa, será sólo por esta noche.

- Por mi no hay problema, sólo espero que la comida no la haya preparado ella, por que entonces matará a Kenshin de una indigestión- Megumi comenzó a reír ante el comentario de Sanosuke.

- ¡ya te oí Sanosuke!- gritó Kaoru desde su habitación.

- Bien, pues por mí tampoco hay problema- contestó Yahiko.

- ¡¿qué dijiste?!, ¿está enfermo?- preguntó Megumi, sorprendida con la misma reacción de Sanosuke momentos anteriores.

- No lo sé está muy raro desde que llegó.

- No estoy raro, siempre me comporto así, bien ahora me voy, Sanosuke estaré en tu casa entonces.

Megumi y Sanosuke vieron a Yahiko irse, algo aturdidos aún por su comportamiento.

-Tengo otro favor que pedirte.

-¿y que es?

- Quiero que convenzas a Kenshin de vestirse bien esta noche, además de que me ayudarás a servirles.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que quieres que sirva de mesero?

- Así es.

- Esta bien, tan sólo por que espero que Kenshin por fin se decida a tratar a Kaoru como algo más.

Y así todo estaba preparado para la gran noche de nuestros dos protagonistas, Kaoru y Megumi habían arreglado muy  bien el dojo, pero Sanosuke aún tenía problemas para decirle a Kenshin lo planeado.

-"¿cómo diablos le diré que es lo que piensa hacer Kaoru, no sé si decirle la verdad o una pequeña mentira"-  Sanosuke volteó a ver a Kenshin con una malévola sonrisa. – Kenshin – el samurai volteo a verlo con una sonrisa [de esas que siempre tiene]

-¿Qué sucede Sano?

- Bien, quiero pedirte un favor.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Hoy en la noche vendrá mi prometida, y quiero darle una sorpresa muy especial, así que preparé un cena, claro con la ayuda de Kaoru y Megumi, y quiero que tu asistas como un invitado muy importante, así que ponte el mejor atuendo que tengas.

- ¿Prometida?-preguntó Kenshin confundido- creí que tu querías a Megu...

- ¡Tonterías! – dijo Sanosuke gritando a Kenshin antes de que este pudiera terminar su frase- ¿Dime lo harás o no?

- Esta bien, sólo hay un pequeño problema

- ¿Y?

- Es que no tengo un buen atuendo que ponerme. 

- ¿Qué? No me digas que no tienes algo que ponerte, está bien espera aquí ahora vengo.

  Y así Sanosuke se fue corriendo, mientras tanto, Megumi iba pasando por ahí.

-Señorita Megumi.

-Ken, ¿Ya te dijo Sanosuke lo que vamos a hacer?

-Sí así es.

- ¿Y que piensas?

- Estaré gustoso de asistir.

- ¡excelente ahora ya todo está preparado!

Megumi corrió a darle la buena noticia a Kaoru [pero creo que aquí hubo una confusión], y ella se sintió muy contenta por que su samurai había aceptado cenar con ella.

Mientras todos se preparaban [Sanosuke preparando a Kenshin y Kaoru junto con Megumi dando los toques finales] La sombra miraba fijamente a Kaoru sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero endulzado con su belleza.

-Ya han pasado dos años mi querida Kaoru....

Kenshin aún sentía esa presencia tan extraña para él, más sin embargo no dijo nada para no arruinar la que el creía era la cena de Sanosuke.

Al anochecer Megumi estaba parada junto a Kaoru, quien sentada, vestía un hermoso Kimono Azul con decorativos de Flores de cerezo, Sanosuke escoltó a Kenshin al dojo, Kenshin llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas [aunque Kenshin no entendía por que era Sanosuke el que lo escoltaba a él y no él a Sanosuke y  por qué era él el que cargaba las rosas] y cuando abrieron la puerta para entrar Kenshin no vio a la prometida de Sano, si no a Kaoru y Megumi, así que pensó que la dichosa prometida no era otra que Megumi.

- Ah, ya entiendo se trataba de Megumi después de todo.- Kenshin miró por un instante a Kaoru – "qué hermosa se ve, pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo?, mejor no pensar en eso" Kaoru-dono veo que también te invitaron.

- ¿Eh?- preguntaron las dos mujeres confundidas mirándose entre sí.

- ¿Qué yo también fui invitada?

- ¡No seas tonto!, Todo esto era para Kaoru y para ti

- ¿oroo?

Megumi jaló del brazo a Sanosuke hacia fuera, mientras Kenshin miraba algo aturdido a Kaoru.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Ken-san?

- Es que no sabía cómo decírselo.

- Cabeza de gallo, ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

- Sólo que iba a venir mi prometida

- Ah, tienes una prometida- Megumi cambió su expresión por una algo afligida y miró al suelo.

- No, no te equivocas- Sanosuke movía sus manos tratando de convencer a Megumi- sólo lo dije para convencerlo de venir.

- Sólo espero que Todo salga bien, es mejor que vayamos adentro- Sanosuke asistió con la cabeza y los dos se dirigieron al dojo.

 Para cuándo ellos dos llegaron Kenshin ya estaba sentado enfrente de Kaoru. Así que Megumi comenzó a traer los platillos, pero cuándo acabó de servir y se disponía salir, Kaoru la tomó del brazo.

- Creo que tu deberías cenar con nosotros.

- Pero Kaoru esta es su noche especial

- También podría ser la tuya, Sanosuke siéntate con nosotros.

- ¿Eh?- dijo Sanosuke confundido, pero finalmente hizo lo que Kaoru pedía.

- Pero Kaoru.... – Dijo Megumi, pero al ver la sonrisa de esta, finalmente accedió, convirtiéndose la cena en una cita doble.

      Todos estaban contentos de poder estar junto a ala persona que querían, aunque aún Kenshin no lo admitía públicamente, y Sanosuke y Megumi tampoco.

- Ahora vengo.

- ¿A dónde vas Kaoru?- preguntó Megumi.

- Sólo quiero tomar un poco de aire fresco- Kaoru miró hacia Kenshin- "Kenshin si tan sólo me siguieras"- Y así ella salió al jardín.

- Yo creo, que deberías seguirla- dijo Sanosuke mientras seguía comiendo. [yo creo que lo dijo más por querer estar con Megumi solo que por otra cosa] Kenshin asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia ella  la miró un momento, mientras ella miraba las estrellas , y decidido caminó hacia ella.

- Kaoru-dono

- Kenshin- Kaoru volteó a verlo.

- Son hermosas no es cierto.

- Así es dan tanta paz.

- Kaoru, quiero decirte algo

 Kaoru se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre sin el –dono, tan utilizado por Kenshin cuando se refería a ella, por lo que no pudo ocultar su alegría, demostrando una gran sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en el dojo Megumi peleaba con Sanosuke.

-kistune.

-Cabeza de gallo.

Pero en eso Sanosuke se calló por un instante pensando.

-¿Qué sucede?

- Megumi... ¿por qué siempre estamos peleando?- Megumi se sorprendió ante la pregunta

- No lo sé, simplemente así es

- Es que, ya no quiero pelear más, realmente no veo el por qué de pelear si yo realmente siento que.....- Sanosuke calló por un instante sin terminar la oración, pero Megumi [nada tonta por cierto] supuso lo que seguía de esta.

- Sabes creo que tienes razón, no hay por qué pelear- y así ella se acercó a él, quien la tomó por el rostro dándole un beso.

 Mientras tanto en el Jardín.....

- ¿Sí Kenshin?

- Cuando estaba peleando con Shishio, en algún momento estuve a punto de morir, pero hubo algo que me hizo resistir- Kenshin abrazó a Kaoru como aquel día en que le dijo Adiós, pero esta vez ella también lo hizo después de unos instantes.- todo el tiempo pensé en volver contigo, tu fuiste por quién volví.

- Kenshin.......

Los dos se separaron deseosos por sellar ese momento con el tan ansiado beso, pero justo cuando estaban a punto de lograrlo una sombra con una capa se llevó a Kaoru, parándose sobre la barda.

-¡Kaoru!

-¡Kenshin!

Sanosuke y Megumi quienes estaban abrazados salieron rápidamente ante los gritos.

- Kenshin ¿qué sucede?- Sanosuke miró a Kenshin y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban sumergidos en la imagen de la persona quien llevaba en brazos a Kaoru.

- Dime Batusaii, ¿Qué es lo que haces Aquí?

- ¿Quién eres?

- No te preocupes, no soy un desconocido, Kaoru me conoce muy bien- el hombre descubrió su rostro y Kaoru lo miró sorprendida, mientras este la bajaba sin soltar su mano.

- Pero si eres tu.....Toya.

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos

- Kaoru, ¿tu lo conoces?- preguntó Megumi, a lo que Kaoru solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente mirando tristemente a Kenshin.

- Así es – afirmó Toya- Soy Toya Takashi el prometido de Kaoru.

- Kaoru....- dijo Kenshin mientras la miraba- ¿eso es cierto?

- Si, así era, pero ya no, el decidió marcharse y yo ya no siento nada por él, Kenshin yo sólo te quiero a ti- Dijo  Kaoru con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Qué dijiste Kaoru? ¿Estás mintiendo no es cierto?- Pregunto Toya.

- No, sabes muy bien que lo que dije es verdad, ya no siento nada por ti- Toya miró con furia a Kaoru y después con desprecio a Kenshin.

- Bien pues si eso es lo que piensas tendrás que morir- Toya se llevó a Kaoru

- ¡espera!- Kenshin salió corriendo tratando de seguir a la sombra, mientras Sanosuke y Megumi hacían lo mismo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sanosuke Yahiko seguía pensando en Subame, y en que ella también sentía lo mismo por él

- Subame, creo que eres la niña más linda que conozco y yo tan sólo soy un chiquillo, me pregunto que habrá pasado con Kenshin y Kaoru. 

En el bosque Toya dejó a Kaoru a un lado de un árbol y la ató de manos y pies.

- Toya, ¿por qué haces esto?

- Tu bien lo sabes.....

*****Flash back*********

Kaoru sale del dojo corriendo hacia Toya quién  iba caminando.

- ¡Toya! Espérame- Kaoru llegó hasta él.

- Hola Kaoru.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Al comprar algunas cosas ¿te gustaría ir?

- Si, me encantaría.

 Ahora se ve el río en dónde Kenshin se despidió de ella, pero esta vez está con Toya abrazada de él.

- Kaoru, te quiero mucho

- Yo también

Él le da un pequeño anillo de oro con una incrustación azul y se lo coloca en el dedo.

-Kaoru, cásate conmigo.-ella lo miró fijamente y sonrió

-Sí.

Se ve a Kaoru y Toya a la salida del dojo, ella está llorando.

-Tienes que irte así.

-No hay otra solución.

-Pero tu y yo íbamos a casarnos.

-Lo siento Kaoru.......- el se dio la media vuelta y se alejó corriendo, mientras ella lo veía partir con lágrimas en los ojos.

******Fin del Flash Back********

-Tu también sabes que desde el día en que partiste me perdiste por completo.- él miró hacia la mano de Kaoru, buscando el anillo, pero se percató de que ya no lo tenía.

-¿Y el anillo que te di?

- Ya no lo quería, ¿de que servía que aún lo usara si tu ya no ibas a volver?, ojalá y nunca te hubiera conocido.

- Calla mujer, ya te he dicho que si no eres mía no serás de nadie, y por eso vas a morir.

Toya sacó su espada y se disponía a calvársela a Kaoru, cuándo...

-¡alto! No dejaré que la lastimes

-Kenshin, viniste

-No podía dejar que nada malo te sucediera.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que no eres nada cobarde, era de suponerse de alguien como tu Batusai- Toya se apartó de Kaoru y se dispuso a combatir a Kenshin.

-Sano, Megumi, desaten a Kaoru.

Ante el mandato de nuestro héroe Sanosuke y Megumi hicieron lo que Kenshin pedía.

- Muy bien Takashi, comencemos.

- Cómo tu digas- Toya desapareció con una gran velocidad, que hasta  Kenshin quedó sorprendido,  pero aún así seguía esperando al primer golpe de su oponente, muy pronto se oyó el ruido de las espadas chocando entre sí.

- La verdad no me decepcionas, sigues siendo bueno con la espada a pesar de ahora sólo ser  un vagabundo, pero temo decirte que yo soy mejor.

- Ya lo veremos

Los dos contrincantes se alejaron de un salto pero volvieron a unirse al grito de sus ataques.

- Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi. [nota: no sé bien cómo se escriben las técnicas, sumimasen]

- Dragón de dos alas.

ambos contrincantes cayeron al suelo, pero con la diferencia de que Toya lo hizo de pie mientras Kenshin cayó al suelo inconsciente.

- ¡Kenshin!, gritó Kaoru tratando de correr hacia él, pero Sanosuke la detuvo con un brazo.

- Espera, tienes que confiar en él- Kaoru miró a Sanosuke y luego a Megumi quien sólo movió la cabeza para darle la razón a Sanosuke.

Kenshin se puso de pie ensangrentado, su vista estaba algo  nublada, pero la única imagen que tenía en mente era la de Kaoru.

- Ya perdí a alguien una vez y no pienso volver a hacerlo, no lo haré, venceré por ella, por Kaoru y por mí mismo.

- Ja, ja, ja, de verdad crees que podrás vencerme, no seas tonto, en esas condiciones no podrás, además mi técnica también provoca que por más mínimo que sea el rasguño la hemorragia sea insesable- Se acercó lentamente hasta el con la intención de matarlo, pero Kaoru corrió y se interpuso entre ellos con los brazos abiertos y con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ya basta......ya no más, ¿entendiste? ¡ya no más!

- Kaoru....- Kenshin la miró intentando enfocarla, pero su vista estaba demasiado cansada.

- Lo que querías era mi vida no la suya, entonces mátame a mi.- dijo a Toya algo molesta pero a la vez suplicante.

- La verdad mi deseo es matarlos a los dos, pero... si quieres morir primero entonces ¡muere!- Toya por segunda vez intentó asesinar a Kaoru, pero un grito se escuchó a través de los árboles....

- Amakakeru Ryonú Hirameki..

Kenshin salió para defender a Kaoru y logró vencer a su contrincante, quién salió volando para después caer completamente inconsciente, Kenshin sólo miró caer a su contrincante mientras su cuerpo malherido respiraba agitadamente,  él volteó a ver a Kaoru dedicándole una sonrisa.

- No quería perderte, no llores, no quiero que te preocupes - En esos instantes su cuerpo ya muy maltratado y cubierto por sangre cayó pesadamente al suelo y Kaoru logró agarrarlo, recostándolo y tomándolo por la cabeza, mientras que Sanosuke y Megumi corrían hacia ellos.

- Kenshin.... ¡no!- Kaoru abrazó al samurai mientras de sus ojos rodaban varias lágrimas.

- La hemorragia no para- dijo Megumi mientras intentaba arreglárselas con la ayuda de Sanosuke para que la sangre dejara de fluir.     

- ¡Dios, ¿qué es esto?!, ¿por qué.....por qué a él? ¡despierta!......por favor despierta.....

Ella no paraba de llorar, solo podía ver al cuerpo cubierto por sangre entre sus brazos.....

-Kenshin....Kenshin – Kenshin miró a su alrededor y se percató de que ya no estaba en aquel bosque si no en un lugar muy tranquilo, parecía el mar, pero podía respirar perfectamente.

-"¿Estaré muerto?"

-Kenshin... Kenshin...

-Una voz está llamándome, yo la conozco, es...

Una mujer de cabellos negros y largos se acercó a el samurai con un gran vestido blanco.

- Tomoe...- Kenshin la miró algo confundido, pero a la vez muy contento de volver a verla, mientras ella también lo veía con gran dulzura.

- Kenshin, no debes estar aquí, aún no, alguien te está esperando, está muy triste por ti, no deberías preocuparla así....

- "es cierto Kaoru debe estar muy preocupada", no me gusta verla llorar.

- Entonces ve.......

Kaoru seguía llorando y abrazando a Kenshin...

- Lo lamento, no puedo parar la hemorragia- dijo Megumi mientras alejaba la vista de Kaoru para llorar, Sanosuke  sólo la abrazó mientras miraba a Kenshin, y Kaoru miraba tristemente a Kenshin.

-Despierta, por favor despierta....- Una mano secó sus lágrimas.

- No me gusta verte llorar...

- ¡Kenshin! – gritaron todos alegremente cuándo lo vieron despertar,  y todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que la hemorragia había parado.

- Eres un tonto....- decía Kaoru mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de Kenshin y lo besaba [OH, por fin tan anhelado beso]

 Yahiko veía disgustado a sus amigos.

- Vaya, no puedo creer que no me hayan avisado, no pude divertirme.

- ¿Cómo crees que le íbamos a avisar a un chiquillo como tú?

- ¿a quién le dices chiquillo?- Kaoru, Kenshin y Megumi solo reían mientras Yahiko mordía la Cabeza de Sanosuke.

- Por cierto, ¿Cómo fue que la hemorragia paro?- pregunto Yahiko con algo  de curiosidad, y todos voltearon a ver a Kenshin esperando una respuesta, el sólo se limitó a sonreír y a responder.

- Todo fue gracias a la ayuda de un ángel, eso es un ángel.

Kenshin miró al cielo dónde se formaba el rostro de Tomoe.

FIN

******************************

_Kaoru_ken: Espero que mi Fanfic les haya agradado, realmente es el primero que hice , así que me gustaría saber sus comentarios, así que  dejen reviews o escríbanme  a mi correo: kaoru_ken_sx@hotmail.com, acepto todo menos groserías, virus y bromas  ¿Ok?._


End file.
